


Scary Movie

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  All Dana wants to do is watch a scary movie.  Is that too much to ask?<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any part of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

“This is so unbelievable.” Mulder flapped a hand at the screen. 

Curling up more tightly, throw pillow in her arms, Dana said, “Shut up, Mulder.” 

“But it’s stupid! I mean, serial killers exist, I know they do, you know they do, but this, this,” he gestured at the screen again, at the hockey mask-wearing villain. “This is ridiculous!” 

“Just because it’s not _Hunting Bigfoot_ ,” Dana said sharply, “doesn’t mean it’s ridiculous.” She paused. “I cannot believe that just came out of my mouth.” 

“It did,” Mulder said, giving her a long once-over. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Mulder.” Dana squirmed a little, uncomfortable with his stare. 

“So,” Mulder said, turning away from her and to the television again. “Do fantasy serial killers do something for you, Scully?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you mean by that, Mulder?” 

“Just that most women, when they invite men to see scary movies with them, are expecting something.” He grinned, leaning closer. “What exactly are you expecting, Scully?” 

Dana planted her hand into Mulder’s leer and shoved him away. “Popcorn. A movie. Watch the movie, Mulder. And no touching.” 

“Aww,” Mulder whined, and flopped back into the couch. “You’re no fun, Scully.”

She popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth and chewed them deliberately. “Yeah, that’s what all the boys say.” 

Mulder’s stare spoke louder than all his words put together.


End file.
